An Angel's Touch
by brokendreams15
Summary: Here is the final chapter of this story...read and find out how it ends.
1. Chapter 1: A new dawning

Chapter 1

Dawn

I looked down at Cami's lifeless form. I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks. Her glassy eyes met mine and I felt my heart ache. Her hand was still warm in mine, but was slowly going cold as the Angel of Death lured her away. The Plague was the cause of all this.

That's what was happening in this world of 1665 London. The Plague was claiming many lives, including the lives of my entire family. It fist affected my grandfather. Then it spread to my father, mother, my two brothers, and finally Cami.

The first to die was my father. My brothers followed him just days later. Then my grandfather died slowly and painfully next. My mother followed him just hours later. Her words hung guiltily in my head.

"Take care of your sister. Don't let her meet the same fate as me," was what she told me.

By this time, however, our home was already locked up and sealed so that no one else would have to get the sickness. There was no way I could go out and get medicine for my sister. Not like that would have done any good. All the doctors had fled with the rich, afraid to contract the Plague themselves.

A knock sounded on the door. I went over and opened it as much as I could. I was greeted by a man in a thick leather cloak. He wore a mask with a long beak made of the same thick leather. I knew what he was: this was one of the Plague doctors.

Plague doctors were brave people who would go to the homes of the plagued and try and cure them. They were, however, not real doctors but quacks (as they were called). This man had come to give me small hope that he could do something for my sister, but he was far too late.

"What do you want?" I spat hotly at him.

"I've come to heal the plagued," he said, voice muffled by the mask.

I snorted and let him peak through the crack in the door at my sister. I heard him sigh sadly as he shook his head back and forth. He turned to the door-watcher and asked to get in to retrieve the dead. I stood back as the door swung open and the grave diggers came in. I watched sadly as they loaded Cami onto a cart and wheel her away.

"Do you have the Plague miss?" the Plague doctor inquired.

"What does it matter now?" I retorted. "My family is all dead. I have nothing left to live for."

"What is your name, miss?" he asked.

"It's Dawn," I answered quietly. "Dawn Caldwell."

He was silent for awhile. Then, he reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing a face I would not expect a Plague doctor to have. His face was as beautiful as an angel's, yet as sinful as a demon's. His long black hair spilled out from beneath the hat he wore. His eyes were what got me the most. They were an icy-red with black speckles all through them.

"My name is Adien," he told me as he kneeled in front of me.

Adien reached out and took my hand in his. He reached up and pulled down the scarf I had around my neck. The oozing sore stung as the cool air hit it. I flinched and looked down at the ground. Adien stared up at me with great concern.

"You have the Plague," he breathed.

"I've had it for awhile now," I replied my voice small.

Adien stood and looked down at me. He stayed like that for a few moments before saying something.

"What would you say if I told you I could help you?" he asked.

"Then I'd ask you how," I answered weakly.

He stared down at me for what seemed like hours. Finally, he smiled reveling sharp, pointed fangs.

"Tell me," he said, "do you believe in vampires?"

With that he grabbed me and sank his teeth into the flesh of my right shoulder. I couldn't scream out or anything. I was paralyzed in fear. I felt myself growing weak as Adien sucked out my blood and soul.

After a few more moments, Adien lifted his lips off my shoulder and lowered them to his wrist. He bit down and brought it up to my mouth. I pressed my lips to the bite wound and drank deeply. Once he pulled his wrist away, I fell forward into his arms, plunging into eternal darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Desires known

Chapter 2

Adien

I watched Dawn sleep, a smile playing at my lips. She was incredibly cute as she slept. Her hair spilled across the pillow in a pattern that reminded my of the morning sky sweeping through the clouds of night. That's why she was called Dawn: her hair.

It had a golden copper mixed with a pale, strawberry blonde. It looked as though the gods had trapped the rays to the morning light into the locks of this girl. I stroked her hair gently, brushing it to the side.

It revealed her slim, pale neck. Thankfully, the sore on her neck and disappeared, leaving behind a small white scar. I traced a finger down the curve of her neck, feeling her shiver beneath my touch.

She aroused, her eyes blinking away the sleep. They settled upon me and I did everything in my power to not let it hitch. They were deep sapphire blue, gold flecks melted into them. They were breath-takingly beautiful and could draw you into anything she desired.

She blinked at me, a blush creeping across her features, giving her a cuter appearance. I chuckled softly as I reached out and touched her cheek. I felt the heat from her blush grow.

"Good to see you awake," I murmured.

She gazed around the room and then down at herself. Her blush deepened.

"Where are my clothes?" she squeaked.

"You're wearing clothes," I answered rather puzzled.

Dawn turned on me fuming. She pointed down at the blood-red sleeveless dress she was wearing. I took the liberty of having some of the maids change her once we had reached my estate. Dawn, however, didn't seem pleased with this.

"What happened to my clothes?!" she demanded.

"I had them burned so that my servants would not contract the Plague," I replied

Those weren't the right words to say.

I could see the tears well up in her eyes. Dawn pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob. I hesitated as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault," she sobbed out. "It's my fault my family got sick…I got the Plague first and I gave it to everyone else."

"Come now, don't cry," I cooed. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

She calmed down a little, but still tears fell down her face. It pained me to see her like this. She seemed so fragile…so delicate. I wrapped my arms around her fully, allowing her to cry into my chest.

A knock caused us to break apart. Dawn wiped away her tears looking at the door.

"Master," a dry voice said, "night has fallen and I have the carriage ready for you and the young miss."

"Thank you Humphrey," I replied. "Come on Dawn."

I stood, gently pulling Dawn to her feet. She followed me as I led her out to the carriage. I put a black velvet cloak around her as she climbed up into the carriage.

"Where are we going?" she asked me, gazing out the window as we rode through the night.

"We are going hunting," I replied. "I have a lot to teach you and so little time to do it in my little pet."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I gazed down at the girl as she fed upon a man. I was amazed that she got him all by herself. She was even able to attack without him screaming (a common problem I have faced). Once she was done, she looked up at me and I could feel myself harden.

She looked sexy. Her lips were tinted a red with blood. Her dress had pooled around her when she lowered the man to the ground. Her eyes were deeper and darker than they had been. She looked so innocent as she cocked her head to the side. I resisted the urge to fuck her right then and there.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, her voice smooth as silk.

I shook my head as I leaned down, pulling her up. She smiled at me and I snapped. My lips descended upon hers, my desire taking over. I felt her stiffen and I only smirked against her lips.

"Let's go home and I'll teach you something a little more…_**fun**_," I whispered huskily as I took her lips with my own once more.


	3. Chapter 3: New dangers rising

**So I have decided to keep this in Adien's point of view…it's easier for me to think of ideas.**

**I think I might have to change this to rated M after what I wrote in the last chapter (I thought that it would be funny).**

**Well…here it is!!! (I should be asleep right now but I can't stop writing!!!)**

**Adien won't let me stop…he's nagging me in my head about ideas for this thing…he's very demanding.**

Chapter 3

Dawn struggled against me as I held her close to me. She was whimpering as I kissed her more deeply. I heard her breath catch as I slid my tongue into her mouth. She stopped struggling put still had hands fisted on my chest.

When I finally pulled away from her, she stepped away from me, blushing madly. I chuckled as I gathered up the dead body. She looked at me for a minute before turning and running into the carriage.

_I still intend on teaching her_, I thought grinning at the thought of her in my bed, exposed for my eyes only. This was a pet I would never tire of.

A scream pierced my thoughts. I turned to see the carriage disappearing into the night; Dawn's screaming disappearing with it. I felt a heavy sigh leave me as I chased after it. Who ever was doing this was on my list; and you didn't want to be on my list.

I reached the carriage door and flung it open. Dawn was in the middle of the seat with two large men on either side of her. I grabbed them by there shirts and pulled them out, flinging them to the ground.

Dawn went into my outstretched arms, burying her face in me neck. I held back the perverted thoughts as I climbed in the carriage.

"Well, let's see who our friend is shall we?" I said pulling her closer to me.

"It seems we have no choice," she scoffed.

We sat in silence as we rode. I peeked out the window to see the sky lightening up a little. A sign that dawn was approaching (not the girl but the time of day). I cursed as I pulled the cloak's hood over her face. We didn't have much time left till the sun was up.

The carriage slowed to a stop and someone came around to the door. The person stopped in front of the door, reaching out to open it. I acted first, kicking it right into the person's face. When they got back up and I saw their face, I felt my skin crawl.

It was a man with thick, lean muscles. His features were cruel, yet beautiful. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were a cold green that had bits of black around the pupil. This man was none other than Slivian.

"Well if it isn't Adien," he said calmly.

"Well if it isn't a pompous ass," I replied.

Slivian's lips drew back over his sharp fangs. I bared mine as well, a growl rising in my throat. I felt Dawn shiver next to me, with fear or cold, I couldn't tell. I heard her gasp softly as she shifted, her slender finger pointing towards the horizon.

We both turned to see the sun beginning to rise. I looked back at Slivian and we both looked back at Dawn. Fear was obvious on her face.

"We need to find shelter, and fast," I told Slivian.

He nodded in agreement. I reached back, scooping Dawn in my arms. I made sure that the cloak was covering any skin that might be visible. I turned to Slivian, who was half shrouded in the darkness of the trees. We both nodded at each other and he took off.

Cradling Dawn to my chest, I followed, the sun chasing us as we ran. I looked ahead to see Slivian running towards a large castle. He opened one of the large oak doors, ushering Dawn and me inside.

He quickly swung in, slamming the door behind him.

"That was close," I heard Dawn breath.

"Indeed it was," a voice said from behind.

We turned to see who was talking. I sucked in air when I saw who had spoken. It was clear now that we were to die.

**Hahahaha!!!! Another cliff-hanger. Now you'll have to wait till next time!!!**

**Adien: they already now we aren't going to die…you can't end a story 3 chapters in.**

**Me: shut up or you will die!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Mouse trap

**Me: YEAH!!!! Here is Chapter 4!!! I wonder who the stranger is…well of course I know.**

**Adien: Well…of course you know you're the one writing it…idiot.**

**Me: Shut up or you'll die!!!!**

Chapter 4

His name was James…James Von Helsing. I stared at him in shock. I wildly looked around to see that we had run straight into their castle. I glared over at Slivian who just gave me a sheepish grin.

I felt Dawn shift as she tried to escape my arms. That caught the attention of James. His eyes flashed to her briefly then back to mine. I hated the cold, black eyes that bored into mine. They sent shivers down my spine.

"It seems that you have a new pet," he sneered. "Tell me, once you're done with her, can I have her?"

Dawn whimpered as she buried her face in my neck, shaking slightly. I knew she was terrified, not knowing much, but now was not the time to explain things. Right now we needed to focus on getting out alive.

My eyes scanned the room briefly, thinking of a plan. I could see a stairway leading down probably to a dungeon or a cellar of some sort. My eyes went to Slivian wondering if he could follow my plan. Then they went down to Dawn.

_She'll just get in the way,_ I heard a voice say lazily. _Leave her here._

_I can't just do that to her, _I thought back.

_I'll slow everyone down, _I heard a new voice. Its innocent tone was surely Dawn's. _I'm not strong or fast, I can't fight…I'll just get in the way._

"No you won't," I said aloud. Dawn looked up at me confused. "I'm not leaving you behind."

With that, I nodded at Slivian and ran towards the stairway, plunging down into the darkness. I heard James cry out and Slivian following us. Dawn was whimpering again, her body shaking more violently. She was scared out of her mind.

I saw a door up ahead. I heard someone sigh in relief as we ran in, slamming the door behind us. I looked at Slivian. We started laughing at the look on the other's face. The only one not laughing was

Dawn.

"Adien," she said softly.

"What is it?" I asked, still laughing.

"Um…look up," she said.

Curiously, I tilted my head back and gazed up. Above us was a skylight with bars threaded across it, creating a cage. The sun was rising over it, creating shadows as light filtered in. Luckily, we were on the opposite side of the sunlight, but we had to get out of there.

They way I saw it, we had two options: go out and get killed by James or burn to a crisp. I looked down at Dawn, her eyes gazing into mine pleadingly. I turned to the door, opening it up and looking down the narrow hallway. Luckily, there were many other doors to choose from. I turned back to Slivian.

"I think it's time to play hide-and-seek," I said simply as I walked down the hall and began to find a place for hiding.

**Me: Well…what do you think??? I'm always open for suggestions on this thing…sometimes I have a huge writer's block…which is why to took so long getting this down…sorry guys!!!!**

**Adien: What an idiot.**

**Me: Shut up!!! I can still kill you!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A growing darkness

**Me: Here is Chapter 5!!!!! I'm still open for suggestions…I'm actually using someone's suggestion today!!!**

**Adien: She needs all the help she can get after all…**

**Me: That's it!!!!! You die this chapter!!!!**

Chapter 5

We finally settled on a weapons room with no windows. I sat Dawn down in a chair, leaning against the wall next to it. Slivian was stationed next to the door, listening carefully. He looked back at me and shrugged.

"I don't hear him approaching," he told me.

"He must be biding his time," I answered.

"No…you're wrong," Dawn whispered quietly.

Slivian and I stared down at her. She hadn't really spoken much at all the entire time we've been here. This was really the most she'd spoken.

"What is he doing then?" I asked her.

"He's toying with us," she answered standing and walking over to a wall of weapons.

We eyed her curiously. Dawn reached up and grabbed hold of a dagger. It was beautifully made. The blade had the design of a rose, its thorny steam winding up to the tip. A ruby was set in the hilt glinting in the darkness. Dawn lifted it up, weighing it in her hands.

"This should suffice," she murmured.

"Dawn…what do you think you're doing?" I asked her reaching out for her.

She dodged my arm and went to the door. She looked back and me and smiled slyly.

"You might be a tough guy but I have something you don't," she said.

"And what is that?" Slivian asked now.

"I have street smarts," Dawn said curtly. "You two look as though you have been pampered your whole lives. Me…I learned how to gut someone in an alley when I was nine. Just leave this guy to me."

Slivian and I exchanged glances then looked back at Dawn. She had a look in her eye telling us that she meant business. I sighed and nodded grabbing a sword off the wall. Its weight felt reassuring in my hand.

"Teach me what you know," I said kneeling before her.

Dawn smiled brightly as she took my other hand in hers, pulling me to my feet. We looked at Slivian to see he already had a battle-ax in his grip.

"Alright boys," Dawn said, "watch and learn."

She kicked open the door to reveal a very shocked James. He blinked a few times before crouching into a ready position. Dawn held the dagger up in front of her face, the metal illuminating her features. Her eyes held a cold unforgiving light, her mouth set in a grimace of anger.

"Let me tell you something," she said to James. "I belong to no man; vampire or human!"

With that, she lurched forward dagger flashing with the rage she possessed. I watched, wide-eyed and unmoving, as she attacked the Von Helsing. Dawn had surprising speed and aggression I never expected a frail girl like her to have.

I looked over at Slivian to see the same shocked look on his face. He would be of no help. And currently, neither was I. Quickly, I jumped into the fight, assisting in anyway I could. Dawn nodded for me to go left, attacking James open side. I drove my sword down, striking James in the side. He whipped around and I felt a pain go into my arm.

That's when everything got quiet. It was like I had lost the ability to hear, speak, and move. I saw Dawn yell something but I couldn't tell what. I felt myself start to fall to the ground. I couldn't feel myself hit it though. The pain was slowly spreading through my body. Slivian was running to my side, saying something.

My vision then started to fail me. Everything was growing dark. I saw flashes of what was happening around me, but not all of it. I saw Dawn still in combat, tears rolling down her face. I saw Slivian kneeling down by my side. Then, I heard a voice, clear as a bell, in the growing dark silence.

_Please don't die on me Adien…please. I need you…I…love you._

Then…it went dark.

**Me: Oh no!!! I wonder what will happen next. Who knows!!!**

**Dawn: I know you did not just kill Adien…he's the main character now….you can't off the main character.**

**Me: I can do whatever I want…it's my story!!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Gain and loss

**Me: Here is Chapter 6!!!!! This is when we find out what I did to Adien.**

**Slivian: I really hope he isn't dead…**

**Me: Holy crap!!!!!!! That sounded sooooooo gay!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Slivian: ……I'm not gay…**

Chapter 6

It was like I was in a barren wasteland of darkness. I was completely alone there. It was so much like my own childhood: dark and alone. That was how it felt…that's what I remembered. I curled myself into a tight ball, willing myself to be pulled into the dark.

Something caught my eye then. I looked up to see a bright light breaking through the darkness. A voice followed. I couldn't register whose it was, but it sounded familiar.

"Oh god Adien," the voice said. "Don't you dare die on me!!! Don't leave me here!!!!!!"

It was Dawn's voice. Tears were in her words. I cocked my head to the side standing up slowly. She was calling for me. She needed me. And I needed her.

"I'm coming Dawn," I whispered.

I ran towards the light, tripping as I did. As I got closer, I began to feel pain shooting through my body. I pushed past it and continued to the light. Slowly but surly, I was completely in the light.

The pain was now to its full extent. I cried out softly as I sat up slowly. My vision was blurred but I could see Dawn and Slivian sitting by my side. Tears were falling down Dawn's face. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around me. I put mine around her, pulling her up as I stood.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

"Shhh…it's going to be alright now," I whispered stroking her hair.

I looked up at Slivian to see him smiling broadly. I glanced around the room to see we were still down in the dungeon-type place. James was no where to be seen.

"What happened to James?" I asked.

Dawn pulled away from me, fuming. Slivian's face was grim.

"He ran away," he told me. "After he hit you, Dawn attacked him. He ended up using this whip thing on her…got her shoulder. But he ran after that."

"Damn coward," Dawn growled. "He wasn't a real man anyway. But if he stayed I wol..."

I didn't get to hear her say what she would do. Dawn collapsed suddenly, her face gleaming in a cold sweat. I went to her side, taking her hand in mine. It was clammy….and growing cold.

I looked up at Slivian concerned. He looked back, mirroring my expression. We looked back at Dawn. She had started to shake, sweat dripping down her face. I leaned down and sniffed her shoulder. I looked back at Slivian, my eyes wide with fear.

"She's been poisoned."

**Me: See…Adien didn't die!!! But what will happen to Dawn??**

**Adien: …You stupid bitch!!!! You tried to kill me!!!!**

**Me: Eppe!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: A new friend?

**Me: Here is the exciting chapter of 7!!!! Yay!!!!!**

**Adien: First you want to kill me, now you want Dawn dead???? What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?!**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

I looked down at Dawn's ashy face. Her fever was worsening by the day and seemed that we could do nothing. It pained me to watch her die before my very eyes. Slivian had diagnosed that she had less than two weeks to live…that was 3 days ago.

I sat by her side the entire time, holding her hand in mine. Dawn was tormented by vicious nightmares that I could not wake her from. I tried hard not to cry when she would scream out my name, calling me for help. I knew there was nothing I could do.

"We have to do something," Slivian said for the 100th time.

"There is nothing we can do," I whispered tears trying to escape through my words. "We don't even know what kind of poison has affected her. All we can do is watch."

A hand came down onto my cheek. I stared up at Slivian, his eyes flashing with rage.

"**DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!!!**" he bellowed. "**THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!!!!!**"

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!?!?!?!?!**" I retorted. "**HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!?!?! DO YOU THINK I LIKE WATCHING THE ONE I LOVE DIE?!?!?!?!?!**"

Slivian grew quiet. Tears were falling down my face onto Dawn's hand. I drew in a shaky breath, holding back the sobs. I felt a hand go onto my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I can't stay here any longer," I said bolting out the door.

I wasn't just about to give up…not without a fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normally, a sane vampire wouldn't go out to find a Von Helsing…at the moment I wasn't quite sane. I knew that James was the only person who could save Dawn. I would do anything to save her; even if it cost my own life.

The only time I ever stopped on my journey was at daybreak. That delayed me slightly. James was hiding his trail very well and when I stopped for the day, it only made picking the trail up even harder. What trail I could pick up led me to a small village nestled deep in the country.

I walked into the inn there, sitting at the bar. I heard someone coming over to me. I peered at them from under the hood of my cloak.

"What brings you here?" they asked me.

"I'm looking for someone…maybe you could help me?" I replied.

"Depends on who you're looking for," he answered.

I paused for a moment. Then I slowly reached up, pulling back my hood. I knew how well known I was. Almost every village had heard of me; this one was no exception. The man gasped as he realized who I was. I reached for him, grabbing a fist-full of shirt, pulling him closer.

"Where can I find James Von Helsing?" I snarled.

The room had grown quiet by now. I heard the hushed whispers of the villagers. I could hear the fear in their voices. I smiled, baring my fangs. A pair of footsteps came slowly up to me. I turned to see James walking towards me.

"What do you want monster?" he asked tiredly.

I felt my rage growing as I thought of what he did to my precious Dawn. My breathing was becoming ragged as I rounded on him, grabbing him roughly.

"Give me the antidote!!!!" I shrieked.

"What antidote?" he mocked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!!" I growled. "You poisoned Dawn!!!! You have the antidote!!! Give it to me…please…give it to me."

My voice had grown weak and quiet, my grip loosing. I felt tears burning my eyes, begging to be released. I blinked them back.

"I don't have the antidote," he sighed. "But…my little sister has it."

"Your sister?" I questioned.

"Yes…his sister," sweet silky voice answered.

A woman walked over towards us, her leather-clad hips swaying seductively. Her long, black was pulled back, her icy-blue eyes gleaming like jewels. I could see nothing that would mark her as a Von Helsing except for the whip curled around her waist like a belt. She smiled slyly at me, her eyes flashing…this girl was **HOTT**!!!!!

"You want the antidote?" she asked playfully.

"Give it to me…wait, who are you?" I retorted.

"I am Raven Von Helsing," she replied. "And why should I give you the antidote?"

"Please…" I whispered. "There is someone I care for dearly…she's dying and needs the antidote…please…I don't want to loose her."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I kept my head down as it hit ground. I felt a hand land on my cheek gently. I looked up to see Raven smiling tenderly at me.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she began. I looked at her hopefully. "I could…keep the antidote for myself and let the girl die," she sneered.

I let out a choking noise as I fell to the ground, not caring that there was a room full of people watching me. The tears came then. They flowed down my face, making wet spots on the floor. The sobs were uncontrollable, ripping from my chest painfully. This was the worst I had ever felt. Not only was I crying in front of people that feared me, but I had let Dawn down. Now, because of me, she was going to die.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud. "I failed you…I should be the one that's dead…not you."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked her annoyance growing.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "Why are you asking anyway…it's not like you'll help me."

"Just who is this girl?" she asked. "Why is she so important?"

I stood, wiping away the remaining tears. I looked deep into Raven's blue eyes, trying to find some sign that showed she really gave a rat's ass. I found it.

"Her name is Dawn Caldwell," I began slowly. "I came across her as I was impersonating a Plague doctor. She had just lost her last family member to the damned disease. She had contracted it herself. I don't know what made me want to change her…I still don't know what made me want to…but I did. And now, I'm losing her to poisoning."

I spat the last bit out hotly. The room was silent; however, only James and Raven were in the room with me. I looked over at James then at Raven.

"Please…give me the antidote…I only have a short while left," I pleaded.

Raven sighed and looked at me with tired eyes. Her voice cracked with frustration and weariness.

"I'll give her the antidote," she told me. I felt my heart leap. "But…I have to give it to her myself."

There went the happy feeling. I stared at her in anger and confusion. Why couldn't she just give me the antidote like a normal human? Wait, she wasn't a normal human.

"Fine," I huffed. "But if you dare betray me then…you'll regret it." 

"Then let's go Fang-boy," she mused.

**Me: Yay!!!! Now Dawn won't die!!!!!**

**Adien: Yeah but you're the one that tried to kill her in the first place.**

**Slivian: He has a point there…after all, you're the writer.**

**Me: Shut up or you'll be the next one I attempt to kill!!!!!**

**Raven: How about you all shut up before I kill all 3 of you!!!**

**Me: Thanks for reading!!!! Tell me what you think!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning of the end

**Me: Here for your enjoyment…Chapter 8!!!!!! Yay!!! I decided to write this one in Dawn's point of view…see how she's doing with the poison and all.**

**Adien: See how much you're making her suffer?? **

**Me: Hey!!! Do you want me to try and kill you again???**

**Adien: …no…**

**Me: That's what I thought!!!!**

Chapter 8

Dawn

The burning pain was like nothing I had ever felt. It crashed over me like waves in a violent storm. I found it hard to breathe. Each gasp of air was a great effort and it burned my lungs as I tried to fill them. It had been like this for 10 days now.

_Is this what you felt like Cami?? _I thought.

Another wave of pain came over me and I heard myself cry out. A hand went onto mine and I could make out Slivian's voice.

"Hold on Dawn…Adien will be back soon," he said sorrow in every word.

I heard him stifle a sob as his hand tightened on mine. I tired to tell him that I would be fine, but a moan came out instead. I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. This pain was unbearable.

_Is this what it felt like…to die?? _I thought.

_Yes…this is how it felt,_ I heard a voice say.

In the darkness I was in, I saw a figure appear. It was my sister Cami. She looked just like she did before the Plague claimed her. Her pale blue eyes shone, as did her soft blonde hair, in the dark.

_Now you can die…you can come and join us,_ she told me. _But you won't get to _be _with us…you'll get to go to hell…just like all the other demons._

I felt tears slide down my face at her words. She was right. I was a demon…not just because I was a vampire…but because I didn't save her. It was my fault that she died.

_Help me Adien…get me out of this nightmare._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Adien**

I only had 2 days to get back to Dawn before the poison took her away. I was a good 3 days journey from home. Even if I wasn't a vampire, it would take me 3 days to get there. I looked over at the sleeping human. She had taken the liberty to sleep during the day much like myself. Currently we were hidden in the dark confines of an abandoned barn.

_This is taking too long, _I thought bitterly.

_Help me Adien…get me out of this nightmare,_ I heard Dawn say.

"Dawn!!!" I cried startling Raven from her sleep.

"What are you yelling about??" she grumbled.

"It's Dawn…she needs me!!" I answered.

I peeked out of a small hole and saw that the sun was setting. I stood up and ran to the door. I could stand a few burns if it meant getting back in time. I heard Raven struggle as she tried to match my speed. She may be faster than any normal human, but she couldn't keep up with my vampire-speed.

"Get on my back," I instructed her. "We only have at least 2 days left."

She murmured something but complied. Once she was settled, I took off at break-neck speed. I heard Raven's heart beat faster as I accelerated. My breath was becoming ragged with each step I took. My legs began burning after an hour of running. I pressed on.

"I won't give up!!!" I growled as I ran on. "I've gotta save her!!! I can't let her die!!!"

"This is crazy!!!" Raven yelled. "You're gonna kill yourself trying to get there!!!"

_Just let her die, _a voice whispered. _Why try and kill yourself saving some girl??? Just let her die._

_No!!! _I thought back. _You've tried this once on me…I won't listen to you!!!! I don't even know who you are._

_I am the Grim Reaper…Satan himself!!!_ The voice told me sinisterly. _ And it's high time I took back what was mine!!!_

At that, a clap of thunder sounded as a streak of lightening came down just a few feet in front of us. I stopped and jumped into the shelter of a brush pile. Raven and I looked out to see more lightening with even louder claps of thunder. The rain had become nothing but an endless sheet of water falling from the sky. As the rain fell, I knew that we were too late.

**THE END**

**Me: Well that's it.**

**Adien: YOU'RE HORRIBLE!!!! YOU KILLED DAWN!!!!!!!**

**Raven: SHUT UP!!!! THERE'S TO BE A SEQUEAL!!!!**

**Me: That's right!!! I decided to split this story into two separate stories…look for A Devil's Kiss!!!!**


End file.
